These Years Are Our Own
by liaxx
Summary: A series of drabbles centralized around James Potter & Lily Evans with appearances by the Marauders & OC's. Each chapter/drabble is a short scene captured from each year at Hogwarts (so 7 chapters). Please read, enjoy, & review!
1. Chapter 1

**yo holla atcha disclaimer:** uh so ya s/o to J.K. Rowling to creating these wonderful lovely characters & please enjoy my slightly terrible stories

**superfast summary: **A collection of drabbles about the Marauders' Generation feat. the Marauders (obvi), Lily, Snape, some professors, and some OC's. Each chapter is a scene of interaction from each year at Hogwarts. OK now pls go read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: First Year<strong>

XXX

"Snivelly," said a very young James Potter, rather obnoxiously. "I have a favor to ask."

"_What?_" replied Severus Snape in a cold, bitter tone.

"Will you go wash your hair already? I mean really, it's getting slightly out of hand," said Potter. He and his friends laughed at the harsh joke, the loudest a slightly chubby and also young Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh! Shove off, Potter," snapped an assertive female voice. This voice belonged to Lily Evans, a fiery, red-headed witch who happened to be the target of James' affections.

A dark-haired, shaggy boy popped his head in and quipped, "Protecting your boyfriend, eh, Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes and hooked her arm in Snape's. "Take your fleas somewhere else, Black," she said. Then to Snape as they walked away, "Don't let them get to you. They're all gits anyway!"

"Easy for you to say. Potter goes all googley-eyed when he sees you." Severus sighed at the thought of his competition.

Lily blushed. "Well, Sev, it couldn't hurt to give it a go..."

"Give what a go?" replied Severus, confused.

"Um, washing your hair."

Severus sighed exasperatedly once more, then merely rolled his eyes and smiled. "Perhaps I could."_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong> wow so it's like 2:30am -ish by EST (idk if that's proper abbreviation) and I had this marvelous idea of starting a new fanfic account & reposting revised versions of all my stories! so we're starting with this chapter. I honestly really like the idea for this collection of drabbles. so yeah I've been gone for like three years and I'm trying to get back into the swing of this website so stay with me! anyway, thanks for reading & please do not hesitate to leave a review. like idc if you tell me it totally blows because that is constructive either way! thanks ily see u soon -lia


	2. Chapter 2

**yo holla atcha disclaimer:** uh so ya s/o to J.K. Rowling to creating these wonderful lovely characters & please enjoy my slightly terrible stories

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Second Year<strong>

XXX

Lily could _not_ believe her luck. She had gotten stuck next to Potter in virtually all her classes. The only one they weren't in together was Muggle Studies and for that, Lily was grateful. However, she wasn't so lucky in Charms, Potions, Transfigurations, History of Magic, and every other class she happened to be taking.

James Potter was next to her now in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Their current professor was useless and moronic. He spoke in a lulling monotone and Lily was bored to death. Beside her, James sat doodling in his notebook Snitches, stick figures holding hands, and other silly things.

"Today," the old professor drawled, "We will be learning about your common goblin." Lily sighed. This was such basic knowledge! She had already read it, while paging through her book late at night. Not only that, but she had read at least five chapters ahead with the idea in mind that it would be challenging. This was as incorrect as incorrect could get.

Lily cracked open her Potions text book, silently so as not to disrupt the professor from his speech, in a vain attempt to improve the subject she did worst at. Slowly, she leafed through to the potion Professor Slughorn told them they would work on that day and worked on memorizing whatever she could. Lily had just gotten past the ingredients when a folded piece of parchment landed on her page. She glanced up at the boy sharing a desk with her, watching him look away nervously. "Potter," she grumbled quietly.

After a second, Lily precariously lifted the note with thumb and forefinger. But before she could read it, James snatched it away nervously. Obviously, it seemed he was experiencing second doubts. Lily decided to just let it go, since Potter was such a prick and she had concretely chosen not to care about him or his actions at all. Yet, something nagged her about that note for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: <strong>I hope you guys are liking it! I have all the revised chapters locked and loaded so I'm just going to post one every day (hopefully). Enjoy, and keep reading! Review pls. Thanks, ILY. -lia


	3. Chapter 3

****yo holla atcha disclaimer:** **uh so ya s/o to J.K. Rowling to creating these wonderful lovely characters & please enjoy my slightly terrible stories

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Third Year<strong>

XXX

What a surprise: another year where Lily got stuck next to James Potter in virtually every subject. She was really considering transferring to Beauxbatons, or at least somewhere far away from this boy and his admirations. Currently, the boy-wonder himself was joking around as usual with Sirius Black. Black was seated at the desk in front of her with her mate Claire.

After class began, Sirius turned around and tapped on the shared desk, "Psst, Prongs!" There was a permanent glimmer of mischief in his eye, but at present it was stronger than ever.

"What?" James asked, mock annoyed at the interruption of his education. Lily continued to take notes furiously despite the murmured distraction occurring beside her. Claire remained oblivious, twirling her curly locks against her quill.

"Look! Someone tripped me in the hallway while I was on my way over here from Divinations." There was a smile on his face as Sirius lifted his pants leg to reveal a swollen, red ankle. Bruising was beginning to form halfway up his shin as apparent yellow and purple discolorations started to show.

"Whoa!" exclaimed James. "Jeez, Padfoot. Have you gone to Madam Pomfrey yet?"

Even Lily herself couldn't help but opening her mouth a bit. She cringed at the sight of the seriously painful looking injury.

"No. Why would I? I'll just get good ole Evans here to perform a healing charm."

"Yeah right," scoffed Lily. She flipped her red hair over her shoulder as she tried to peel her eyes off of Sirius' ankle. It wasn't happening, though she was flattered that Black thought so highly of her skill set.

"Come on, Evans! Didn't you see how big it was?" shouted James in protest.

Claire bolted around, finally snapping out of her daze and managing to catch the last of their conversation. "_Excuse me?!_" she asked, disbelieving. "Lily, how could you?!"

"Not like _that_." said Lily, rolling her eyes and palming her forehead. "_Especially_ not with Black. That's repulsive!"

"You wish you saw how big it was," said Sirius, catching the drift and flashing one of his infamous smirks.

"Shut up, Black." Claire sighed and turned back to her work.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong> I hope u guys still like this, if you're even reading. Please review it helps soooooo much. I'm sorry I type like an idiot I swear I really am writing this story like it's mine I just type casually like a nimrod. Which apparently is actually a hunter-gatherer or s/t I'm not really sure. -lia


	4. Chapter 4

****yo holla atcha disclaimer:** **uh so ya s/o to J.K. Rowling to creating these wonderful lovely characters & please enjoy my slightly terrible stories

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Fourth Year<strong>

XXX

Lily's favorite part about lunchtime was that it was her break from classes and James Potter. She got the chance to laugh with her friends, eat food, and rest her brain. However, today, it did not seem as if that would be the case.

A few seats down, Potter sat with his three friends as they plotted something undoubtedly annoying and maybe even a little evil. He shot constant glances at Lily and kept combing his hand through his hair. They had all hit that age where boys and girls become acutely aware about all facets of the opposite sex. This made James' nervous. It also made him break out a lot in terrible, annoying pimples, though that's a totally different story. He finished up his lunch and gave a final nod to his mates as he put on his smooth grin. With target in sight, James moved in, gathering all of the Gryffindor confidence he could muster.

"Hey there, Evans," he said, sliding gracefully and easily onto the bench space next to Lily.

Lily shot an unhappy look at her friend Claire across the table before replying. "What do you want?" she snapped, chomping down on a stick of celery immediately after.

"Will you go out with me?" asked James, giving her his most irresistible puppy dog face.

"No."

"But Evans, do you even know what I said?"

"Yes, I do, Potter."

"Then what was it?"

Lily sighed and repeated, "'Will you go out with me?'"

"Sure!" exclaimed James.

"I hate you, Potter." Lily growled, "Bugger off."

Both were equally unfazed and determined.

"Now, how about Hogsmeade next Friday?"

"No."

"But Lily-"

"GO AWAY, POTTER."

James slowly slinked away and shrugged at his expectant friends. It was worth a shot.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: <strong>not much to say! hope ya dig it. -lia


	5. Chapter 5

**yo holla atcha disclaimer:** uh so ya s/o to J.K. Rowling to creating these wonderful lovely characters & please enjoy my slightly terrible stories

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Fifth Year<strong>

XXX

Christmastime was the most magical time of the year, Lily Evans had decided. Everything was dusted romantically in snow and holiday spirits were held high. Decorations were hung all around the castle; great glittering Christmas trees ornately decorated were found at every corner, suits of armors topped with Santa hats and wrapped with House scarves. There was an inescapable, palpable happiness felt in the air. It was unmistakable and beautiful. Christmastime was everything to Lily. It was especially important this year because she was going to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party with a boy named Max Bell. He was remarkable and amazing with top grades and a star spot on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was nice and Lily couldn't contain her excitement. She managed to find a beautiful dress from one of her mates. It was a dark emerald-colored velvet, fitted along the torso and flowed out at the hips in luxurious waves, creating a stunning silhouette. Paired with a high set of silver heels and shining silver earrings, Lily determined that this was going to be a fantastic night.

It was the night of and a mere hour before, when Lily heard the gossip that sounded like it could ruin her perfect night. Her hair bounced in loose ringlets over her shoulders as she walked down the hall to her dorm to grab her purse. A sentence floated by her ears, as she passed a giggling group of girls, that stopped her dead in her tracks. A particular brunette was speaking, and Lily recognized her to be a girl from the "Slug Club" as well. "You guys won't _believe_ who's going to Slughorn's party with me," she squealed. Her friends gazed with wide, anticipating eyes. "_James Potter!_" All of her friends swooned as the groaned things like, "Ugh! He's so attractive," and, "You're _so_ lucky. Make sure you kiss him for me!"

Lily thought she was going to throw up. James Potter. Going to Slughorn's party. With some irritatingly unintelligent female. She knew only one thing that could result from this: disaster.

Still, she kept a stiff mind-frame and clicked her way down the hall, arm-in-arm with her lovely date and hoped to salvage her happiness for the night.

X

Well, Max had gone and got himself drunk. The amount of inappropriate activity was shocking and no one had the faintest idea where Slughorn was, for he disappeared shortly after congratulating Lily on her impressive improvement in Potions. Lily stood by the hearth, staring into her punch with an extremely upset expression. It was supposed to be a great, romantic night. Instead, her date is off doing who-knows-what with someone who's not her.

"Lily?" an annoyingly familiar voice behind her said.

Lily turned her head and saw the face of James Potter. _He looks good cleaned up. Really good_, she thought._ Um, r__ewind_, she thought immediately after. "Hey, Potter," she replied, trying to her hardest to sound casual.

"You look a bit lonely," said Potter jokingly.

"Ha, ha. You're funny." Lily stuck her tongue out at James and suddenly thought of how socially inept she probably appeared to be at this party.

"I'm a bit lonely, too." James glanced over at his own date, who was dancing wildly atop a table current.

"Ah," said Lily. She felt the awkwardness set in and decided to look around, since she actually didn't do much of that this evening. She quickly realized that she shouldn't have. Above the pair was a sprig of mistletoe, decorated with a beautiful red bow. It was pretty, yet also very intimidating. Mortified, she blushed.

James seemed to notice as well and smirked, "Y'know, Evans, it's bad luck to break the tradition."

Before Lily could even respond to this remark, James began leaning in slowly. Her inner-self wanted him badly to kiss her, but the Lily that always despised James wanted to push him away. But she looked in to his eyes that were staring down at her lips. There was something in them Lily couldn't quite explain. She stared at the tiny flecks of brown in his hair, reflected by the fire. She stared at his eyelashes and though of how the long curls would feel against her cheek in the morning. Some mysterious, unexplainable force propelled Lily to stand on her toes and meet James in the middle.

They kissed for what felt like an eternity. James cupped Lily's face with such gentle care it made her melt. He took his other hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer as an insatiable feeling washed over him. This was Lily Evans. She was kissing him finally after years and months of him dreaming about it. It was everything he wanted and he refused to let it end. Unfortunately, it had to end.

"This never happened," whispered Lily with a sly smile when they were finished. James stared at her retreating figure sadly, knowing that he wanted something he would never have.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note: <strong>whoa holy crap this one is so much longer than I intended. but I actually like it a lot and I hope you do too! I guess I just got caught up in the fluff. enjoy! also i'm desperately in love with Christmas -lia

p.s. I'm not even totally sure that Slughorn held a Christmas party before the one in the 6th book but um hey we're just gonna go with it.


	6. Chapter 6

****yo holla atcha disclaimer:** **uh so ya s/o to J.K. Rowling to creating these wonderful lovely characters & please enjoy my slightly terrible stories

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Sixth Year<strong>

XXX

_Having James Potter sit behind me has to be _way_ more aggravating than having him sit next to me_, thought Lily Evans as she sat through yet another agonizing Charms class.

James rested his feet against the bottom bar of her chair, shaking his legs and constantly pushing her too close to her desk. Being that it was indeed James Potter, Lily quickly became annoyed. She debated the level of immaturity required to get back at him at that current moment, for she wanted very badly to shove her chair into his knees. Through caution to the wind she thought, _What the hell?_ and smirked.

She braced her feet and jerked her body back with her hands firmly gripped on her seat. "Ow!" muttered James, rubbing his knees and shins, "That's going to bruise, Evans." Professor Flitwick was far too distracted giving his lesson to notice the slight disturbance. Lily gave no indication that she had any intention of releasing her chair forward.

"It's on," whispered James loudly. Remus Lupin sighed audibly beside Lily. _These two_, he thought. They had been bantering and flirting since Christmas last year. Something changed in their dynamics, he noticed, but for some reason Lily still flat out refused Prongs.

James urged his long legs straighter and Lily dug her feet in. It was Tug-of-War: Classroom Edition. However, the smooth linoleum floor of the classroom paired with the smooth rubber on the soles of Lily's shoe offered no friction. She felt herself slipping farther forward, but she could not let James win this petty game, because she just _knew_ he had that horrid smirk on his face behind her.

They played at it for a good five to ten minutes before Lily had a lightbulb go off in her brain. She simply lifted her chair, forcing James off balance. He flew forward, his chair sliding out from under him, as Lily clanked her chair back down on the ground loudly.

Professor Flitwick stopped dead. "Mr. Potter," he snapped, "back of the classroom." He motioned with his wand to an empty desk in the very back. James stood from his rear-end landing, gather his things, and gloomily sulked away.

At the end of class, Lily passed him complaining to Sirius while exiting the classroom. "Looks like I win," she said proudly and somewhat flirty as she sashayed past.

James glanced at her ass moving under her skirt as she walked and smirked, "For now."

Remus hit the back of his head with a notebook, saying, "Watch yourself, Potter. People are watching."

* * *

><p><strong>author's<strong> **note:**tbh I don't even know if linoleum floors were a thing at Hogwarts but for the sake of this story, let's just pretend they are. anyway this is based on a real life scene that happened to me in like 7th grade and i just thought it'd be fun to keep it. ahhh memories. enjoy! & review. please. -lia


	7. Chapter 7

****yo holla atcha disclaimer:** **uh so ya s/o to J.K. Rowling to creating these wonderful lovely characters & please enjoy my slightly terrible sto

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Seventh Year<strong>

XXX

Lily Evans sighed into the plush red couch located in the Head Dorm. This was it. She made it to her seventh year at Hogwarts and was chosen as Head Girl. She smiled to herself with her closed eyelids. Now if she could only forget about–

"Can you believe it, Evans?" The devil himself has spoken, ruining her perfectly sentimental moment. James Potter sat down across from Lily on the exact same couch on the other side of the old, worn coffee table. She most definitely could _not_ believe it. James Potter, Head Boy. Who in their right mind would have chosen him?

"No, Potter," snapped Lily, wishing he would just get out of her so far fine life. "I can't."

"It's weird, though–" he started.

Lily's eyes flung her eyes open and flew forward. She leaned in over the coffee table and placed her hands on its edge to glare at him. "You listen here, Potter," she growled in a scary calm tone, "If you so much as put a damper on my last year here or hinder my responsibilities, I will–"

And then he cut her off. James Potter cut her off. In the usual James-Potter-madly-in-love-with-Lily fashion. He pressed his lips against hers and took Lily's face in his hand. He desperately licked at her lips, begging her to let him in. _Stop it_, Lily told her stomach mentally, _stop with those butterflies. This is James Potter, for Christ's sake!_

But wow, he smelled heavenly. His hands were textured and calloused but tender to the touch. They were practically falling over the coffee table in tandem. _Aw hell_, she thought.

In the midst of their heated kiss, the rest of the Marauders waltzed in. "_Whoa_," said Sirius, his eyes going wide, "Get it, ProngsiePoo."

Lupin whacked him, "Don't be a perv, Pads." Peter Pettigrew let out a crisp, high giggle.

Lily felt herself blush from her toes to the roots of her hair and buried her face in the throw pillows. Some way to start the year.

* * *

><p><strong>author's note:<strong> tadaaa that's the end! I hope you guys liked it! I'm only good at writing short things so be cautious if I ever post something long. That's only slightly a joke. anyway response would be cool just because I personally like this a lot. anyway, I'll keep in touch! ILY -lia


End file.
